


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Before Killua ran away, BroCon, Brothers, Incest, Killua has a crush on Illumi, Little Killua, M/M, Movie Night, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Teen Illumi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its another friday night, and for Killua and his big brother Illumi, this means movie night. Killua has just turned 12, and Illumi is tall and pretty and perfect. Killua can't help his little crush. An oblivious Illumi cuddles with Killua as the young boy slowly makes suggestive advances towards him. Killua hopes that Illumi notices the hints his little brother is giving him, and that hopefully, he gives in.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Movie Night

"Seriously? Edward Scissorhands? Again?" Killua groaned, lips in a pout as Illumi inserted the DVD into the movieplayer. Illumi sat on his knees in front of the TV, using the remote to press "Play" on the movie's title screen. The long-haired male looked back at Killua with a blank expression.

"I thought you liked this movie." He voiced, sounding a little disappointed but voice nonetheless monotone as ever. Killua sat on the sofa in front of the television set, elbow resting on the sofa's armrest as he held his gentle chin in the palm of his hand. He looked down at Illumi, who looked back at him with a blank yet concerned expression. The young Zoldyck couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight. His brother was... well... as much as Killua hated to admit it - his brother was quite attractive.

The young assassin cleared his throat, shaking off the pink tinge that had made its way onto his pale face.

"I do. Nevermind." He lied. Killua didn't particularly believe Edward Scissorhands was a bad movie, per say, but damn had he seen it way too many times. However, it was Illumi's favorite movie - and probably the only movie he'd ever watched, Killua presumed. The white-haired boy didn't want to ruin it for him - especially because he had seemed so excited to watch it yet again.

Illumi allowed a small smile to creep around his thin lips at the reassurance, and Killua couldn't help but mentally coo at the action. God, did Killua have the hots for his idiot of an older brother.

Illumi stood from his knees and quickly made his way over to the sofa. He sat next to his small brother, immediately crossing his long thin legs over one another.

The Edward Scissorhands theme played from the TV speakers, but Killua wasn't paying attention. The small boy found himself staring at his older brother from the side of his eye. His brother was simply gorgeous, mind you! Illumi had something about him - something Killua despised yet adored so much.

Ever since Killua was young, he and Illumi would have a movie night every Friday. You could call it a family tradition. Brother bonding moments, if you will. Killua would never admit this, but he absolutely loved these nights. It was a good break from assassin training, and he loved spending time with his older brother. It was a normal relationship, mind you! Killua definitely, absolutely, positively, didn't have a crush on Illumi.

Illumi shifted on the couch, lifting his hand and running it through his long, silky black hair. Killua watched with a bit of pink warming his face. God, was his brother just beautiful and god was his hair so long and majestic - and okay. Okay, maybe Killua did have a bit of a crush.

Killua had just turned 12 - and his hormones were all over the place - and his brother just happened to be tall and pretty and perfect. Could you blame the boy?

Killua wasn't sure if Illumi felt the same way. No, scratch that — Killua was almost positive Illumi was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Killu?" Illumi blinked, head tilted to the side as he stared at his brother with big eyes gleaming in curiosity. "You're staring. Is there something wrong with my face?" He queried.

Killua didn't even notice he had been staring! The boy quickly shot his eyes away from Illumi and down to his own lap. Oh shit. He felt his face redden, and god was he absolutely embarrassed. He clenched his fists in his lap and bowed his head.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with your face..." He mumbled. That idiot. That was the problem. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with his face. No, in fact — it was perfect to Killua. Beautiful in all ways.

Illumi blinked at the words.

"Okay..." He intoned, shrugging it off. He shot his eyes back to the movie and leaned back into the couch.

Killua bit his lip. His brother could be so stupid sometimes.

As stated before, Killua was a hormonal preteen - and his brother was just his type. So of course Killua wanted his brother to look at him as more than a little brother. He wanted Illumi to touch him. To tease him and kiss him and hold him.

Killua blushed at the thought. Was there a chance that maybe, possibly, Illumi could feel the same?

Killua scanned over Illumi with squinted eyes. The elder male just sat there, leaned into the couch, eyes wide open and watching the screen intently. Killua sighed to himself, looking back at the TV and resting his chin in his hand once more. He frowned.

How boring. He'd seen this movie far too many times, and he'd grown quite tired of it. How did Illumi stay invested in it after watching it so many times as well? Killua could never understand. What he could understand, however, was that he was bored, and he wanted something new. Something different. Something they'd never done before.

Killua looked at Illumi once more, who was invested in the movie, and tensed.

Killua had a huge crush, after all, and he was a hormonal preteen.

So Killua decided he would tease Illumi - drop hints and be touchy and maybe, hopefully, Illumi would get the hint. Killua smirked at the thought.

The young assassin scooted closer to the much bigger male with a smile. Illumi didn't seem to notice, however. Killua's smile quickly dissolved into a frown.

"Illumi." Killua voiced.

"Yes?" Illumi hummed, eyes still focused on the TV and legs still crossed as ever.

Killua frowned.

"I'm cold." He whined, rubbing his hands together. Illumi looked over at his little brother, who looked up with big, sharp, inviting eyes. Killua's lips were slightly departed, practically begging to be kissed and his cheeks glowed a bit of pink.

This was it. Surely Illumi was getting this hint. Killua's knees were overlapping one another in a mermaid-like style on the sofa and his face just screamed "i want you to fuck me".

"Okay." Illumi said, and this was it. It had to be. "I'll go get you a blanket." He monotoned.

Killua's eyes widened. It felt as if a rock had fallen over his head. His lips dropped and he stared at Illumi in disbelief.

God, was his brother a fucking idiot.

"Or..." Killua began, scooting closer to his brother suggestively. At this point he was cuddled up at Illumi's side. "We can stay close like this." He suggested, still looking up at the assassin with his big, sharp eyes.

Illumi nodded.

"Okay." He agreed, voice lowered in a whisper. He then looked back at the TV, to Killua's dismay.

The young boy wanted so badly to slap Illumi. The fact Illumi wasn't paying attention to him almost angered the boy. Couldn't Illumi tell he wanted to do something more? Something more entertaining than a stupid movie?

Killua sighed deeply. At Least he was this close to Illumi— hand rested on his brother's stomach and head laying against his chest. Killua would rather be laying his hand on his shoulder, but the boy was simply too small to reach them.

So they sat there for a while, watching the old movie and Killua couldn't keep his mind from wandering off and thinking about other things. Other things involving his brother.

Killua ran a single finger down Illumi's arm. He gently caressed it, eyes still focused on the movie. Illumi seemed to enjoy this, because he hummed in approval.

Killua's hand stayed there for a while, tracing circles on illumi's skin. Oh how he adored Illumi's pretty, warm skin. This wasn't satisfactory to the young assassin, however, so he decided to explore a bit more. Killua's hand ran down Illumi's arm one last time before placing it just above Illumi's thigh. Illumi didn't seem to take notice at first, which slightly annoyed the younger boy. He then continued to run a single, gentle hand down Illumi's thigh. The elder male tensed at the contact, and he looked down at Killua with wide eyes. Killua smiles.

Was he finally getting it?

So finally, the couple fron the movie exchange a kiss on screen and fuck does Killua wish that was him and Illumi.

Illumi seemed to tense up even more at the scene, and Killua takes note of this. Was that making him nervous? Was it making him nervous that Killua was this close to him, touching up on his thighs and a kiss scene had just played in front of them? Was he that nervous that the sexual tension between them was heavy and they had just witnessed another couple kiss in front of them?

"Illumi?" Killua broke the silence between the two, and Illumi looked down at him almost immediately. There they were again. Killua's big, sharp, inviting, eyes.

"Yes, Killu?" Illumi replied, voice lowered to a whisper.

The air was suddenly heavy. Killua's hand was dangerously close to Illumi's crotch and god, were his eyes big and pretty.

Killua decided he wasn't close enough, and would much rather close the little distance between the two.

So he did.

Gently, Killua placed a leg over Illumi and placed it at his side, sitting him in his older brother's lap, chest facing chest. So there he sat, ass on top of Illumi's lap, and Killua absolutely loved this.

Illumi's eyes were wide, clearly surprised at the sudden position.

"Killu?" He whispered, eyes scanning over his little brother's pretty little body. His pale, milky thighs sat there, squished against his hips. His hair was slightly messy from being squished up against him for so long, but that was okay. It was cute.

Killua smiled softly, cupping his hands against Illumi's face. He traced his thumb along his cheek, examining his pretty face closely. Illumi's eyelashes were long and mesmerizing, his lips pink and, god, they looked so kissable. Killua leaned his face in, slightly closing the gap between the two and only stopping at a few inches distance. Killua's warm breath beat against Illumi's face, and the room was heavy and warm. The young assassin wanted to smirk because of the pink that had made its way to his big brother's face.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Killua questioned, voice hushed and soft and so alluring.

Illumi gulped.

What had gotten into his little brother?

"K-Killu..." He stuttered, cheeks red and somehow Illumi was a bit flustered. He hadn't expected his little brother to come onto him like this! Don't get him wrong— Illumi didn't dislike it. Not one bit.

"I'm going to kiss you then." Killua whispered, voice soft yet stern and Illumi knew there was no arguing. So he nodded.

God. So this was really it. The moment Killua had been so desperately awaiting. The moment he could finally kiss his brother's so painfully kissable lips.

Killua and Illumi's breath beat off of eachother's faces, only adding to the heat of the air between the two.

Killua closed the gap between the two, placing his lips gently onto Illumi's. The kiss felt so perfect— so soft and sweet and Killua never wanted to pull away. His brother's lips were better than he had ever imagined. Being close to Illumi and being connected to him like this was almost enough to drive the assassin crazy.

A simple kiss turned into Killua begging for entrance into Illumi's mouth and he didn't need to beg much. Illumi departed his lips and Killua inserted his tongue like his life depended on it. His tongue explored his elder brother's mouth, licking every inch he could and dancing around the assassin's tongue.

Illumi placed his hands over Killua's ass and the small boy let out a gentle whimper. Yes, yes, yes. This was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he had been wanting for as long as he could remember.

Killua took note of the gesture and in return, gently grinded his crotch against Illumi's lap. Illumi seemed to enjoy this, because his breath hitched and his hips moved along to the gentle movement.

"Killu..." Illumi breathed between kisses, and hearing his brother's voice so breathy and turned on could drive him over the wall. Killua felt butterflies in his stomach hearing his own name being spoken by the much bigger male, so he decided to encourage him by grinding against his growing erection yet another time. Illumi let out an "Ah~" in approval and god did that turn Killua on.

Illumi's eyes trailed over his younger brother's body and he could've gone crazy every time Killua's crotch thrusted against his now-hardened, clothed dick.

Illumi didn't know what had gotten into Killua, and why he was suddenly all up on him and teasing him. What he did know, however, was his heart was beating like crazy and his stomach had borned a whole colony of butterflies. How could his little brother make him feel like this?

Killua thrusted yet another time, dick against dick and this time Illumi let out a moan through the kiss. Illumi's hands explored Killua's back as the two danced through the kiss, bodies rocking back and forth as their tongues intently fought for dominance. Finally, Illumi's hand made its way to the back of Killua's hair and he pulled it, throwing Killua's head back and separating the two's lips with only a single string of saliva to connect. Killua's neck was exposed, and Illumi saw this as an opportunity. Using one hand to pull Killua's hair in order to keep his neck exposed, Illumi used his other hand to sneak his hand under his brother's shirt. He slipped it under, violating the boy's skin with long, slender fingers. Killua shivered at the touch, neck being kissed up on as butterflies fluttered over every inch of his stomach.

Illumi had completely lifted Killua's shirt up, and removing his other hand from Killua's hair, he pulled Killua's shirt above his head and threw it onto the floor. Killua blushed at his now exposed torso, and Illumi took a moment to admire the view. The little assassin's nipples were perky and pink, practically begging to be touched. Killua let out a shaky breath as Illumi leaned in, sticking his tongue out and licking stripes over his pretty little nipple. Killua let a slight moan escape from his lips. Illumi traced a circle around his nipple and gently sucked on the pretty little rosebud, using his free hand to play with his other nipple in the same way. Two long fingers lay side by side his nipple, teasing it. Killua's breath hitched, and he placed his hands in Illumi's hair, pulling the black silkiness gently. This was better than he had imagined it would be.

With Killua's heavy breaths and pleasurable whimpers, Illumi looked up from the boys chest to his pretty face. Killua's eyes were heavy and cheeks were red and Illumi couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss. Killua's hands trailed down to Illumi's shoulders, allowing him to lean into the kiss. The two boys breathed heavily together. Killua grinded against Illumi's cock yet again and the older brother couldn't help but place his hands on the white-haired boy's chest and push him down onto the sofa. Killua gasped at the sudden change of position, eyes wide as he lay there on the sofa, Illumi's body leaning over his. Killua looked up at Illumi, smirking. He pointed at the assassin's shirt.

"Aren't you going to take that stupid thing off?" He questioned teasingly. Illumi blinked.

"Why?" He queried, face blank as ever as he tilted his head to the side. Killua frowned. He looked away to the side. Illumi was such an idiot.

"Because I don't wanna be the only one with my shirt off, you idiot." He mumbled, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. Illumi's heart fluttered. He looked down at this brother's cute, whiny expression with big eyes. He blushed. Oh, how he adored his little brother.

"You're so cute, Killu.." He cooed, and Killua blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" He stammered, raising his hand up to his face, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Illumi placed his hand around Killua's wrist, moving it from the boy's face.

"You're the one who came onto me first, no?" He queried. "So why are you embarrassed now?"

Killua gulped. He looked down with a frown, avoiding eye contact with the older male.

"I've never done anything like this before..." He admitted, voice lowered in a mumble.

Illumi's heart fluttered once more. Killua was so damn cute. The elder male nodded gently, moving a piece of hair out of Killua's face. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"We will go slow, Killu. I'll go easy on you." He insisted, and if Killua hadn't known any better, he would've thought he had somehow hatched an entire species of butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

He tugged at Illumi's shirt.

"Take it off." He commanded.

Illumi pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor next to him. Killua smiled in approval at this.

Killua took a moment to admire the beautiful body his brother possessed. His chest was toned, skin shiny and abs visible. If he could have, he would've licked all over his brother's beautiful chest.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Killua began. His eyes trailed down to Illumi's crotch. He reached a hand down there, and placed it gently on top of his clothed dick.

Illumi grabbed Killua's wrist and removed it.

"Not quite yet..." He stated, earning him a frown.

"Why not?" Killua whined.

"I want to start with you." Illumi, body hovered over Killua's, reached down to the younger's lower half and slipped a cold hand underneath his shorts. He gently slipped the piece of clothing down, pulling it over his knees and eventually throwing it onto the ground as well. Killua gasped at the contact, and he couldn't help but squeeze his thighs together. Illumi placed his hand over his dick, which was still covered with his boxers, and Killua let a gentle moan escape from his lips. Illumi hummed at this. Killua was so sensitive, and the eldest Zoldyck loved this. Illumi continued to trace circles on the bulge, and the boy writhed and wiggled underneath the touch. He placed a hand over his forehead as he looked down at Illumi's hand over his member. His breath was heavy, and he sweetly whimpered.

Illumi then continued to slip his long fingers underneath the boxers' waistband, earning a whine from Killua. This was it. Illumi was really going to touch him. Oh, how badly he needed to be touched. His dick screamed for attention. Illumi removed his boxers completely, revealing Killua's hard erection. The elder male smiled at the twitching view oozing with precum, and didn't hesitate to wrap his hands over the hard-on sinfully. Killua couldn't hold back the moan that came out of his mouth. God, he had never had someone other than himself touch him there and it felt so fucking amazing. Illumi's long, big hands were almost a perfect fit for his small size and he couldn't hold himself back from arching his back once Illumi began to jerk him off, hands moving up and down his sensitive members. Killua saw stars, absolute pleasure writhing through his body as he moved his hips along to the movement.

"F-fuck, Illumi that's so fucking good—" He gasped between moans, breath shaking and heavy. Illumi used his other hand to insert a finger into the boy's hole and Killua whimpered at the action. Illumi leaned over and kissed the boy on the lips, tongue slipping in as Killua moaned in pleasure.

Having Illumi over him like this, having Illumi pleasure him like this— it was all too much. But Killua loved it. In fact, he wanted more. Needed more. Illumi slips another finger in and Killua almost screams, he tenses his body and clenches his body because holy fuck. He'd never had anything inserted up there before and Illumi's long fingers stretched his virgin hole and oh god was he in for it.

But it was okay. It was all okay.

Illumi pulled away from the sloppy kiss, looking down at his little brother intently.

"Is this okay?" He whispered softly. Killua blinked. "We can stop if you want." He said. Killua lets a frown creep upon his face.

"Are you an idiot?" He scoffed, pouting his lips yet again. "Of course I don't want to stop." He assured, looking up at Illumi's eyes with furrowed brows.

Illumi hums.

The truth was, anything was okay. As long as it was with Illumi. As long as Illumi was the one touching him, was the one inside of him, Killua was more than okay with it.

The older male nodded.

"Very well." He began to unzip his pants, revealing his member to the younger male and god does Killua want to cum right then and there. How beautiful his brother was — and how beautiful was it that he was about to get utterly destroyed.

With his hands still wrapped around Killua's dick, Illumi placed yet another kiss on his forehead, then kissed his lips gently.

Killua's heart fluttered at the action. He watched as Illumi placed the tip of his dick at his hole, and he reached for Illumi's hand, intertwining their fingers. He took a deep breath and, before he knew it, Illumi was inside of him. Killua gasped.

"I-Illumi—" He whimpered, pain adamant in his voice and Illumi would stop but he couldn't. He couldn't stop now. "I-it hurts..." He cried.

"Its okay, Killu..." Illumi pants, deep inside his brother and god it feels like heaven. Killua is so warm and tight and perfect. "Mm...You're doing so good..."

Killua can bear the pain, as long as it meant Illumi was getting the pleasure Killua wanted him to have.

Grunting and panting, Killua arched his back and clenched his body. God, did this fucking hurt. The pain was almost unbearable but the pleasure he was getting from Illumi's handjob balanced it all out. He groaned and moaned, hand squeezing Illumi's and other hand clenching the sheets beneath him. He panted, eyes squinting as Illumi entered and exited, entered and exited, entered and exited— until finally, he felt it. He moaned at the sudden change in feeling, and he couldn't help but listen to Illumi's grunts and breathing and it was all so perfect to him and he never wanted this moment to end.

"Illumi!" He gasped, body moving up and down as Illumi slammed in and out as he pleased. He panted and yelped and he dug his fingers into the cushion beneath him, eyes shut closed and head thrown back in pleasure. "Please don't stop!" He begged, hips thrusting up and down as Illumi continued to jerk him off. Killua gasps and he can feel it coming—can feel all the building reaching its climax— can feel the gates of heaven being opened, he's reaching for the sky and he's being shot up, he's at a festival and the fireworks are about to be released. "I'm gonna— I'm gonna cum—"

Illumi thrusts in and out and he's looking down at Killua's pretty face, which was writhed in pleasure, and god was Killua being fucked such a beautiful sight and an even more beautiful feeling.

"You're so good, Killu... You're so, so good..." He praises, reaching his climax and boom, the two reach euphoria together. Killua's eyes roll to the back of his head as his body vibrates intensely and Illumi collapses on top of him. White liquid explodes all over both Illumi's and Killua's thighs, and Killua moans. The two pant together, the background voices of the movie being the only other noise in the room. Killua's ass hurts and his body is sore but he feels amazing and god was Illumi perfect in every damn way. Illumi catches his breath and then he looks down at Killua, places a kiss on his forehead and pulls him close. He grabs his shirt from the floor and wipes down the cum all over the two boys, throws the shirt away once more, and looks back at this pretty little brother. Killua stares back at him, eyes turned to hearts as he looks at his brother lovingly.

"Was that—" Killua begins, and needs to catch his breath— "Was that good?" He asks, smiling softly and Illumi could die right there. Killua was just so fucking cute.

"You were amazing." He claims, kissing him on the lips and Killua leans into it. Killua cuddles up close to his chest and Illumi wraps his arms around him.

"We should do this every movie night." He suggests, and Illumi nods.

"Killu." He says, and Killua looks up at him.

"Yes?"

"How long have you liked me?" Illumi queries. Killua tenses up, face turning red, and shoots his eyes away.

"Shut up..." He mumbles, embarrassed. Illumi frowns at this.

"Killu..."

"A long time okay? But you're an idiot. I don't know how you never noticed." He bites, not too harshly. Illumi blinks at this, and he cups Killua's face in his hands. He looks at him, kisses his nose, and sighs. They make deep eye contact.

"Don't let anyone touch you like I have, Killu." He says, voice lowered atleast an octave, and Killua shivers at the words. "If anyone tries to take you from me... I'll kill them." He threatens.

Killua takes these words in for a minute, processes them, and nods.

"I won't, Illumi." He says. Illumi smiles softly at this.

"Good." He says. Killua cuddles up against his chest again and Illumi places his chin over his head.

Killua was his beloved little brother, and he wanted him all to himself. Always, and forever.

"Goodnight, Illumi." Killua bids.

and Illumi was Killua's beloved older brother, and he wanted him all to himself. Always, and forever.

"Goodnight, Killua."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! tysm for reading all of this, i legit wrote this all at 3 am last night so if its not my best work i apologize o//o anyways if you dont mind please leave a comment , they mean so much to me and it makes my day even getting a simple ''i liked this'' :3 anyways pls expect more killumi from me in the future bc honestly this ship is soo underrated and its probably my favorite ship besides killugon :)


End file.
